NNER NK
---- NNER NK (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a villain organisation that is based underneath Winter Ink. Lead by Enzo Blanc and co-lead by Nelson Worthington the owner of Winter Ink, the organisation is an unspoken secret. Records of its existence are yet to exist, however, weird looking tattoos of the name have been reported as a few villains have been found with them. Shortly after being found the villains have all kill themselves or disappeared entirely. Description Thought NNER NK is a villain organisation they view themselves as people who are saving the world from a great disaster in the future. The great disaster they speak of is what they are bringing so, in the end, they are the problem. Speaking to them about this would only get you killed however as they know no other way to silence anyone other than blackmail and death. The company works with the Académie d'entraînement that Enzo runs in a way to farm recruitment of people of all ages. The youngest being that of a 6-year-old and the oldest being beyond the school graduation year as teachers are also part of this group. The students are used to do small jobs that could consist of actual hero work to smuggling bodies and the such. It depends on o the task given by the Elites. The students get paid money if they come back alive and sometimes the job can have nothing to do with their cause or other times they can put NNER NK one step closer to their goal. NNER NK's goal is to wipe out Pro-Heroes from France and then work outwards from Europe and then to the rest of the world. If they get rid of Pro-Heroes they believe the government will crumble. This plan is because NNER NK believes that Pro-Heroes and the government restrict Quirks so much that they have no freedom but also that people are judged as soon as they have a quirk. They are judged if they are the right, the wrong or the victims in the world. Enzo and most of NNER NK has had experience of this type of prejudice and plans on stopping it before it goes on further. As such it is also part of his school policy. The group does not stop, however, at just fixing society. Anyone who doubts their power or wishes to take control with them must go through a test of strength. This usually leaves many victims dead and the world none the wiser of NNER NK's ever-present in the world. With only the tattoos etched in their brain, many police and heroes are constantly trying to find the answer of what NNER NK is and what they plan to do in the future. Death will come to those who do not wisen up. History Members Trivia * NNER NK was originally supposed to be created on page 666 but the author missed her chance, went in a "mood" and now the page is 708 on the fanon. ** Ironically enough the Angel Number 708 is about organisation and being early. * NNER NK is just the word Inner Ink without the I. ** You can say the I is on Enzo who is the leader and has an Eye Tattoo. * The author considers Delinquent Theme From Yandere Simulator to be NNER NK's theme song Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Villain Teams Category:Villains Category:Winter Ink Category:NNER NK Category:Dissimuler